


Middle-Man (or Woman)

by Yeehaw_on_that_Seesaw



Category: Midnight Cowboy (1969)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Dressing in Drag, I just really like seeing Dustin Hoffman in drag, Inspired by Tootsie (1982), M/M, Slow Burn, men dressing as women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeehaw_on_that_Seesaw/pseuds/Yeehaw_on_that_Seesaw
Summary: I got this idea because I love Dustin Hoffman movies and my top two are Midnight Cowboy (1969) and Tootsie (1982).  Also I really like seeing Dustin Hoffman in a dress.After being thrown out of the Barkley Hotel for Women, Joe and Rico are ready to give up, until the cowboy comes up with a brilliant idea to put Rico in a dress.This is the first fanfiction I’ve ever actually put out there so we’ll see how it goes!
Relationships: Joe Buck/Rico "Ratso" Rizzo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Rico ran (as best as he could) towards Joe, who was still scrambling to get up after being thrown out of the Barkley hotel. He grabbed his arms, helping him up and the two of them raced back to the X-flat. 

“Now how are we gonna get customers from that hotel full of ladies?” Rico huffed, sitting at the dirty table in the middle of the room. 

“Shee-it, Ratso, shouldn’t we just forget about that place?” The cowboy replied, sitting across from him and lighting a cigarette. 

“Hell no!” Rico protested, “I think we finally struck gold and I ain’t lettin’ a little setback like this hurt our chances!” He finished with a sharp tone. 

Joe pondered what Rico had just said, wondering how he was gonna be able to even attempt to get back into that place without being thrown out again.He remembered the conversation he and Rico had the first night they met;

_ “These gals that wanna buy are dignified, social-register types. They can’t be seen trottin’ down Times Square pickin’ out the merchandise,” Rico started, beckoning Joe to come closer as if he was about to tell him the secret to life itself, “you gotta have some kinda middle-man!” He finished with a defining movement with his hands.  _

“I got it!” Joe exclaimed, snapping Rico out of his thoughts, “we need some sort of middle-man, or... woman for that matter. Some lady who can go in and tell the others about me and get them interested!”

“That sounds like a great idea, Joe,” Rico started sarcastically, “but we don’t know any ladies!” 

Joe disregarded Rico’s sarcasm and began to think hard about how they could still get their plan to work. They just needed to find a woman who was willing to go into the hotel for them and tell the others about how good Joe was in bed.His mind wondered and he was suddenly struck with the image of Rico in a dress. He tried to push it aside, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense to him. The little runt seemed small enough to fit in women’s clothes and with a little bit of makeup and a wig, they could probably get away with it. 

“I got it!” Joe exclaimed, “I know who can get in there!”

“Who?” Rico asked, confused. He hadn’t known the cowboy that long, but he knew damn well that he didn’t know anybody else in the whole city.

Joe didn’t say anything, but instead, looked at Rico with a smirk.At first, Rico didn’t get why the cowboy was looking at him like that. Then, he realized with horror what Joe was getting at. 

“No.... no... no!!” Rico started yelling, “there ain’t no way in hell you’re gonna expect me to get all dolled up and pretend to be a woman!”

“Shee-it, Ratso!” Joe pleaded, “You said it yourself, you ain’t gonna let a little setback drag us down. Besides, who else do we know?”

“You really think a cripple like me is gonna be able to pull something like this off?” Rico argued. 

“Hell, with a little bit of work, I think we can pull it off!” Joe claimed. 

“I think you’ve been spending too much time on 42nd street, cowboy,” Rico said sharply, “you sure you ain’t hidin’ somethin from me?”

“Shee-it, Ratso, it ain’t like that!” Joe implored, “Just think of it as a little business trick!”

Rico rolled his eyes, “Awright, assuming that we  could pull this off, where the hell are we gonna get the supplies to do so?”

Joe thought for a moment, “Look, I ain’t always for it, but you could probably lift some makeup, even possibly some clothes. We might have to raise a little money to get a few things, but it’ll be worth it in the end!” 

“This idea of yours  better be worth it, cowboy,” Rico scoffed, “I don’t know why I’m even going through with this.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y’all so much for your response to the first chapter! I know Midnight Cowboy is a small fandom but I really enjoy any content I can get. Hope y’all enjoy this next chapter!

The pair of them spent the next few days preparing for their heist. Rico would sweep through the makeup department at the drug store and swipe as many items as he could get.As for an outfit, first, they checked all the lost and founds at local police stations, post offices, and libraries. They didn’t have much luck, so Rico set Joe up for some quick appointments with various men on 42nd street. It wasn’t desirable, but it got a few quick bucks. With that, they went to a thrift store to buy a decent outfit. 

The next step was a shower. The two of them had been living in the X-flat with no running water for months, let alone the fact that Rico had been on his own for years prior. All the grime of the city had definitely taken its toll on the two, and Rico had to be looking fresh if they were gonna pull this off. After some searching, they discovered that the local YMCA offered their communal showers for public use in the evenings. 

“Shee-it, Ratso, it’s been too long since I’ve had a nice shower,” Joe stated as they walked into the locker room. 

“Tell me about it,” Rico replied, “I tried coming here a few years ago, but someone stoled all my clothes, so I just quit botherin.”

“Shee-it, well I’ll make sure that don’t happen, boy,” Joe said with an air of certainty. 

~~ This is where it starts to get gay so buckle your seatbelts ladies and gents ~~

Joe stripped down and walked into the shower area with confidence. He turned on the water and let it run over his body. He enjoyed the warmth for a bit, then turned to check if Rico had come in yet. When he looked, he saw that the runt was still in the changing area with his clothes still on. 

“What’re you doin’, boy?” Joe asked, “Come on in, the water’s fine!”

Rico looked at Joe sheepishly, “J-just give me a minute,” he stuttered. 

“Boy, there ain’t no one else here, so no one’s gonna steal our stuff if that’s what you’re worried about!” Joe said, confused. 

Rico made himself look small and looked up at Joe with big eyes, “I’m not!I-it’s nothing,” he stammered, “I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Boy I know you’re lyin’ to me,” Joe replied, rolling his eyes. 

Rico gave Joe a pained expression then took a deep breath, “I-it’s just, you go in all confident cause you gotta nice body and I’m just an ugly cripple,” he finished, looking away with his voice shaking. 

“Shee-it boy, you don’t look that bad,” Joe replied with a soft tone, “and hell, it’s just me in here, I ain’t gonna judge you, you’re my buddy.”

Rico turned to look at Joe again and this time, Joe was staring back at him with a sincere expression. Slowly, he started to take off his clothes, “Alright, just don’t look,” he said anxiously. 

Joe turned away and paid attention to the warm water running down his face while he secretly listened for Rico’s footsteps. After what seemed like a lifetime, he finally heard a slow “step-drag step-drag” come from behind him. 

Rico turned on the shower next to the one Joe was using and stood with his arms wrapped around himself while letting the water run over him. He had to admit, it felt nice, but he was still feeling too self-conscious to fully enjoy it. He looked over at Joe, who was still transfixed on the shower head above him, obviously trying hard not to look over.Rico chuckled, admiring the respect from the cowboy. He figured it had something to do with those “Texas manners” that Joe was always rambling on about.

“What the hell you laughin’ for, boy?” Joe asked, turning his gaze to Rico.Before he could realize what his instinct caused him to do, he was looking right at Rico’s body.He turned away quickly and heard Rico sigh. 

“Forget about it, Joe,” Rico started, “you can look at me while I’m talkin’ to you.” 

Joe slowly looked over again and carefully looked over Rico’s body.The poor little runt was as skinny as a twig, his ribs poking out from under his skin. Not to mention the bruises and scars all over his body from the falls and beatings he’d taken through the years of being on the streets.Then there was his leg. The poor thing was skinny and twisted like an old man’s cane, and it was shorter than his left. Joe wondered how the poor kid wasn’t wailing in pain all the time. 

Rico stood sheepishly covering his “bits” while he allowed Joe to make his observation. He knew that even though Joe was being polite enough to not look at him while he was undressed, he knew deep down that the cowboy was at least a little curious about what his body looked like. 

Being the Texas gentleman he was, Joe didn’t stare long at Rico’s body. Instead, he turned his attention back to the water and let it run down his face. 

“Don’t this feel good, boy?” He asked Rico, who was still standing there timidly. 

“Y-yeah. It does feel good,” Rico finally said, turning his attention to the water and enjoying its warmth, “S’been awhile since I’ve had one of these.” 

The two of them finished bathing in a somewhat comfortable silence, then got dressed and headed back to the X-flat. Now the real work could begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve figured I’ll post a new chapter every couple days to give me some time to write future chapters. Thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to those who’ve been reading!!

They had all of the goods spread out on the table in the middle of the flat.These included a dress, some makeup, and a wig that Rico had managed to swipe from a thrift store. With a little bit of brushing, it didn’t look half bad. 

“Where should we start?” Joe asked, eyeing the articles before him. 

“Well, I guess maybe some makeup,” Rico answered, just as unsure as the cowboy, “but first I gotta shave. Can’t dress like a woman with this scruff on my face,” he said, pointing at his five-o-clock shadow. 

“Haha yeah,” Joe laughed, “can’t have that.”

Rico rolled his eyes and went over to the mirror to shave. He usually just shaved enough to keep from growing a full beard, but this time, he had to make sure he got as clean as possible. He really wanted to be convincing.Finishing up, he smirked proudly at how clean he was able to get it. 

Next, he sat down and began to pick through the makeup he had swiped. He wasn’t able to grab much, just some mascara, lipstick, a small eyeshadow palate, and some powder.He thought back to his early childhood, watching his mother put on her makeup. 

It seems simple enough , he thought,  just put the right products on the right parts of your face and you should be set. 

Shrugging his shoulders, he got to work starting by putting powder all over his face to soften his features. Next, he put on some subtle eyeshadow and mascara. Then he finished the look with some lipstick. He stepped back from the mirror and assessed his work. 

“Not bad,” he said out loud to himself, catching Joe’s attention. 

Joe looked at Rico’s face for a long time, awestruck by the decent job that the runt had managed to pull off with just a handful of cheap drugstore makeup. 

“Shee-it boy, if you were a real woman, I’d be picking you up for a night out!” Joe finally said, causing Rico to blush. 

“Aw hell,” Rico stammered, trying to change the atmosphere, “don’t get your hopes up, cowboy.”

“I’m just messin’ with ya, boy,” Joe assured, “but you really did do a good job!” 

“Thanks,” Rico said bashfully. The next step was to put on the outfit and wig.With this, he took his time, carefully putting on the dress and wig in order not to soil them. Joe sat at the table, occupying his gaze with a newspaper to give Rico some privacy.After a few moments, Rico cleared his throat. 

“Well, whatddya think?” He said. 

Joe looked up from his paper and looked at the sight before him. He carefully eyed up and down Rico’s figure, taking in the transformation in his friend.He had seen a number of beautiful women in his time, but something about Rico was different. This filthy street rat was transformed into a soft-featured, pretty young woman. Joe was impressed, so much so that he forgot to speak. 

Rico stood uncomfortably while Joe was looking at him, “Well??,” he repeated, “Do you think this’ll work?” 

Joe snapped out of his awestruck state, “Y-yeah it will,” he stammered, “it goddamn will.”

Rico rolled his eyes, “Alright cowboy, close your mouth or you’ll let flies in,” he joked, “Now come on. I don’t wanna be in this getup any longer than I have to.”With this, he turned and started towards the door. 

Joe, still sitting there slack-jawed, stumbled out of his seat and followed Rico out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we’re starting to get somewhere....


	4. Chapter 4

The plan was simple; Rico would check into the hotel room then go outside and bring Joe in pretending to be his client, go to his room with Joe for a little while, then tell the other ladies about how good Joe is in bed.What could possibly go wrong? 

The pair walked across town to the Barkley hotel. Once they were outside, Rico stopped in his tracks and turned to Joe,

“Alright, you stay out here and I’ll go to the hotel and get a room,” he started, speaking softly so no one could hear his real voice, “Wait till I come back out to get you, then we’ll go from there.”

“Alright boy,” Joe started, “this ain’t my first rodeo y’know.”

“I know,” Rico scoffed, “but we gotta be careful and really sell it if we want this to work. I didn’t get all gussied up for nothin.”

“Don’t you worry boy,” Joe assured, “now go on, git!Let’s do this!” he said, gently pushing Rico towards the hotel. 

“Alright, alright!” Rico growled before turning on his heel and walking into the hotel.

Waking in, Rico was met with an overwhelming amount of beautiful women. 

_Christ, I may have some real competition here _ , he thought to himself while walking towards the front desk.

“May I help you?” asked the man at the front desk seeing Rico approaching. 

Rico gathered his courage and spoke with a soft, high-pitched voice, “Y-yes, I’d like a room please,” he stammered. 

“Alright, how many nights are you planning to stay?” the man asked. 

“Oh, just one,” Rico replied. With that, he was given a room key and sent on his way. 

_ Damn that must’ve been pretty convincing _ _,_ Rico thought, walking back outside to meet Joe.

“Alright, I got a room,” he said, waving the room key in Joe’s direction, “it’s showtime.” 

Joe took Rico by the arm in a gentlemanly way, “Alright boy, let’s get us some work!” he said confidently before escorting Rico back into the hotel.

As they walked through the lobby, Joe decided to really sell himself by wrapping his arm around Rico’s waist and being overly affectionate. 

“Hey wha-what are you doin???” Rico huffed, trying to maintain his composure.

“I gotta show these ladies that I mean business,” Joe replied, playfully pressing his forehead against Rico’s

“Just take it easy, cowboy,” Rico whispered, “you’re gonna blow my cover!”

As they got into the elevator, Joe decided to up his game by grabbing Rico firmly and kissing him. 

Rico pushed Joe off of him and yelled in his woman voice, “Hey!Stop that!There’s other people in here!”

The other women in the elevator giggled amongst themselves and blushed at Joe’s charm. Joe certainly looked proud of himself, but Rico was flustered beyond belief. Finally they got to their floor and Rico made a running start towards the room, Joe close at his heels. 

Rico stumbled to the door and began fumbling with the key to unlock it, dropping them in the process. Joe picked them up, handing them to Rico before grabbing him and kissing him again. 

“Hey now!Can you just wait a second!?” Rico exclaimed, pushing Joe off of him again. Finally, he was able to unlock the door and run into the room quickly closing the door behind him and Joe. 

Rico locked the door and turned around. Joe was suddenly very close to him. Before he could cuss Joe out for his behavior in the elevator, Joe reached down, gently grabbing his face and kissed him a third time, this time with more than just playfulness. 

Rico pushed Joe off of him again, “What the hell are you doing?There ain’t nobody watching!” He whispered. 

“I know,” Joe said sweetly before leaning in for another kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, how dare I leave you on a cliffhanger!? Don’t worry, the next chapter will be here in due time. I also want to note that school has been picking up again, so I might have to update less frequently before. Bear with me, I’ll try to get chapters out ASAP!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient with me! School has just been getting super busy and I haven’t had any time to write! Updates will still be slow from now on, but I finally got something for you to hold you over for the meantime.

Alright so I’m not great at nor do I want to write a  spicy scene  so I’ll just leave what happened up to ya’ll’s imagination. 

~~ Okay on with the story  ~~

Rico rolled over in the bed so that he was shoulder to shoulder with Joe. He had since been stripped of all of his womanly getup and was just wearing the remnants of smudged makeup and a hotel sheet. He rested his head on Joe’s chest and looked up at him. 

“Well, so much for me being your  _ fake _ client,” he chuckled. 

Joe stretched his arms then wrapped them around Rico’s body, “Hmmm yeah,”he hummed, “but hey, you won’t be lying when you’re bragging about my performance.” 

“Right...” Rico sighed. Thinking about Joe being with other women made him feel... jealous?Whatever the feeling was, Rico didn’t like it.

“The funny thing is though,” Joe piped up, snapping Rico out of his turmoil, “is that the idea of you going out to send other women to me just don’t sound fun anymore.”

Rico was secretly pleased with the way this conversation was going, “What’re you sayin, cowboy?You mean to tell me I got all dolled-up for nothin?” he said half-jokingly. 

“Well shee-it, the way you make me feel, I don’t want nobody else!” Joe said holding Rico tighter. 

Rico blushed. Joe’s words made him feel a certain warmth inside his heart, warmer than any Florida sun he’d imagined. 

“Aw hell,” Rico said, still blushing, “don’t you get all sappy with me, cowboy.”

Joe gently lifted Rico up and placed him between his legs so that Rico was now laying directly on top of him, “I mean it boy,” he said, kissing Rico’s head. 

They lay comfortably for a while, each in their own inner thought.Rico’s main concern was how they were gonna get money now since this idea seemed to fall apart (in a good way).Joe, on the other hand, was concerned with making Rico happy. Each of them were peacefully mulling over their thoughts when suddenly, there was a knock at the door. 

Both men sat up quickly, scrambling to get out of the bed.Joe began to gather all of his belongings into a ball and make a run for the closet to hide. Rico bit his tongue trying not to yell out in pain when he got up too quickly, hurting his bum leg.

“Wh-who is it?” Rico called out in a strained woman voice.

“Housekeeping,” the unexpected visitor announced. 

“Oh!I-I’m not dressed!” Rico stammered. 

“That’s okay, I’ll come back later,” the housekeeper replied.

Rico sat back down on the bed with a sigh of relief. Joe stumbled out of the closet, laughing his ass off. 

“That was a close one.” Joe laughed. 

“Yeah, I almost forgot that people here still think I’m a woman,” Rico chuckled, “Which reminds me, I’m gonna have to get all dolled-up again just to leave this place,” he added, rolling his eyes. 

“Hmm yeah,” Joe sighed, “wish we could stay here where it’s warm.” 

“I know, Joe,” Rico said sympathetically, “We’ll figure out how to get money some other way.Now come on, let’s get dressed before housekeeping comes back.”

And with that, the two got ready together, Rico once again transforming into a beautiful young woman. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it seems so short! I promise to get more out to y’all as soon as I can! Thank you for reading! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s an update for y’all! Thank you for being patient as I try to find time to write during my busy schedule!

The two of them stepped into the lobby of the hotel. Just as they were about to go to the front desk, Rico stopped Joe in his tracks. 

“Why don’t you go on get a head start home,” he told Joe quietly, “I don’t want you getting into any trouble.”

“Alright boy,” Joe answered, “y’sure you don’t want me to wait outside?”

“No, I’ll be fine,” Rico assured. 

“Alright then, don’t take too long,” Joe said sweetly before kissing Rico and strutting out the door. 

After taking a moment to compose himself, Rico made his way to the front desk to check out. 

Leaving the hotel, Rico went over everything that had happened in the past few days. While in his thoughts, a strange warmth spread over him, making him feel content and happy.He suddenly didn’t have a care in the world. He didn’t care that he was currently walking around in a dress, and he certainly didn’t care that what he did with Joe was considered wrong in the eyes of others. It was the happiest he felt and chuckled at the circumstances that brought him there. 

Consumed in his thoughts, he was suddenly interrupted by a man grabbing his arm. His instinct was telling him to yell “Hey whaddya think you’re doing pal?” But he knew that the consequences of blowing his cover would be the worst. Instead, he cleared his throat,

“Can I help you?” He said in his high voice. 

“Pardon the intrusion miss,” the strange man started, “but you’re just so beautiful, and I just have to talk to you.The name’s James,” he introduced himself. 

“Well thanks, James,” Rico said flatly, “but y’see, I’ve got somewhere I have to be,” he said, trying to pull away. 

“Oh that’s too bad,” James pouted, tightening his hold on Rico’s arm, “at least let me buy you coffee.”

Rico liked the idea of a cup of coffee, especially one he didn’t have to pay for. He was suddenly struck with a brilliant idea,

“Alright, fine,” he said, turning on his swindler’s charm, “Just one cup of coffee.”

James took Rico to a coffee shop that he had never been to before. Upon further investigation, Rico saw that the prices for their drinks were way out of his usual budget.

_ Fancy place _ , Rico thought to himself. 

They sat down at a table and the waitress took their orders.James cleared his throat, 

“So uh, I never got your name,” he said. 

_ Oh shit _ , Rico thought to himself, _ I didn’t even think of a name for myself, better think of one quick.  _

“Um, it’s... Dominique,” Rico stammered, “yeah, Dominique.”

“Well Dominique,” James eyed him curiously, “you sure are beautiful.”

Rico chuckled uneasily, “Thanks,” he said quietly. Thankfully this awkward air was disrupted by the waitress bringing their drinks. Rico immediately began to drink his to avoid talking. He wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. 

“Hey, slow down, girl,” James said, noticing Rico’s rushing, “I just wanna get to know ya.”

Rico eyed James over the brim of his cup, then put it down slowly, “I told you I have somewhere to be,” he replied.

“I know darling, but I just can’t get enough of you,” James persisted.

“Look, I’m sure you’re a nice guy, but I’m in a hurry,” Rico retorted, “I shouldn’t even be here.”

“Alright, alright,” James said, finally catching onto Rico’s disinterest, “here’s some money for a taxi so you’re not late,” he finished, handing Rico a ten dollar bill.

“That’s too much for a taxi,” Rico said, trying to sound humble. 

“Nonsense, for a pretty lady like you who took time out of her busy day to have coffee with me, don’t worry about it,” James said, giving Rico a wink. 

“W-well thank you very much,” Rico said, standing up to leave, “and thanks for the coffee!” 

James waved goodbye as Rico left the coffee shop. Rico walked just enough to be out of James’s view, then made a breakneck walk back to the X-flat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, updates will not be as frequent as usual since my life has picked up. Thank you all for being patient. Hope you’ve enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience! Here’s your new chapter!

Rico opened the door to the flat proudly, strutted in, and placed the ten dollar bill on the table like a poker player revealing a royal flush. 

“Where in the hell did you get that boy?” Joe asked, eyes wide and their new fortune.

“Oh you think you’re the only hustler here?” Rico laughed, “Some numskull guy gave it to me after buying me coffee.”

“Shee-it,” Joe marveled, putting his hands on his hips, “I’m guessing coffee is another name for sex?” 

“What?? No! He literally just bought me coffee,” Rico assured. 

Joe chuckled, “I’m just messin’ with ya boy.So, you just had coffee, he didn’t want nothin’ else?” 

“Well I’m sure he did, but I made myself pretty clear that I wasn’t interested,” Rico replied, beginning to remove his girly attire, “At first, I was gonna tell him to get lost, but then I thought ‘ah what the hell, free coffee’ I wasn’t expectin’ him to give me the ten though!”

“Well he must’ve thought you were really beautiful,” Joe said, getting up and wrapping his arms around Rico’s waist. 

“Hmmm yeah,” Rico hummed, “Y’know Joe, it got me thinkin’, what if I can charm guys into giving me a couple bucks here and there, or even a free meal or cup of coffee and I don’t even have to sleep with ‘em?” 

“You sure  _ you _ ain’t hidin’ something from  _ me _ , boy?” Joe joked. 

“Ha ha very funny, cowboy,” Rico laughed, “But I mean it, maybe this could be our big break!” 

“Hmmmm, maybe,” Joe pondered, “guess as long as you don’t mind wearing that getup.”

“You said it yourself, cowboy, it’s just a simple business trick,” Rico replied. 

“Yeah, one helluva trick,” Joe said before scooping Rico up and bringing them both to the pile of blankets they Rico proudly called their bed. 

“H-hey now,” Rico said, flustered while Joe held him and kissed him all over his face. 

“What, boy?” Joe said, still kissing Rico’s face, “This botherin’ you?”

“N-no,” Rico stammered, closing his eyes and leaning into Joe’s touches. 

“Hmmm that’s what I thought,” Joe said sweetly before grabbing Rico’s cheek and kissing him firmly. 

~~ One steamy moment later ~~

The two of them were sitting peacefully on the pile of blankets, bodies entwined with each other. 

“Just think,” Rico said dreamily, “if I’m able to con enough guys outta their cash, we could be in Florida by Christmas!”

“Hmmm always talking about Florida,” Joe teased. 

“I mean it, we’ll be able to relax in the warmth and not freeze our asses off for once!” Rico replied. 

“Well I don’t care where we are, I just want you there with me,” Joe said lovingly. 

“Aw, you’re such a sap,” Rico said playfully, snuggling closer to Joe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed! I’ll get the next chapter out as soon as I can! Thank you all for reading!


End file.
